From Princes 2 Frogs N Back Again
by RaiiderBaybe93
Summary: Maka has been through hell in relationships always falling for the jerks, loosing all faith in ever finding the right one for her,but one day she meets Soul, a successful business man, handsome and talented. Will he be the one to change her opinion on men? (First Fanfic) *Any Helpful Criticism Will Be Nice* I Don't Own SE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Liz and Patti looked up to see Maka storm into the otherwise empty store, "Screw Prince Charming, I'll take the damn frog!" she yelled. Liz smiled at the only customer in the store as she made her way to her angry friend and pulled her into the back of the store, "Maka, what's wrong?" she asked her in concern Maka looked at her murder clear in her eyes, Liz had never seen her like this before " THAT STUPID, SELF CENTERED, ASSHOLE I CALLED A BOYFRIEND IS A FUCKING CHEATER!" she screamed her face turning red as she huffed at the end, Liz shook her head trying to get her hearing back, "What do you mean?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows " I wanted to go surprise Alex for lunch, so I went to his office and I walked in on him and his secretary having sex on his desk!" Maka exclaimed "WHAT THE HELL?!" Liz yelled "Yea" Maka replied looking at the floor willing the tears not to come pouring out. "What did you do? I hope you beat both their asses!" Liz looked at her friend feeling her body heat up in anger, this wasn't fair! Maka didn't deserve this! she watched as her co-worker shook her head "No, I did the first thing I could think of I walked back out before they could see me and told the secretary that he had requested an emergency meeting in his office, you should have seen his reaction and how he scrambled about trying to pull up his pants!" Maka burst out laughing at the memory, Liz laughed until her eyes watered and held her sides " Wow Maka! Your still as crazy as ever!" she put her arms around her friend and squeezed her "Come on, don't let that dumb-ass bring you down" Maka smiled "Yea your right, fuck him" they walked back out into the front of the store.

Maka headed to the closet with the cleaning supplies and took out the broom and dust pan. She set to sweeping the aisles, headphones in her ears, she was so lost in her own little world she bumped into someone's back, startled she looked up to see a tall, lightly tanned man maybe a year or two older than her, their eyes connected and she stared in wonder at the deep ruby red color of his eyes. Maka took out a headphone and blushing bright red stuttered out an apology, the guy smirked in amusement "It's ok" he said in a husky voice " No harm no foul" Maka nodded and smiled, her eyes straying back to his eyes, they were interesting it was the first time she had ever seen eyes that color "It's not polite to stare!" Patti came up beside Maka and whispered into her ear she snapped her head in Patti's direction and glared at her " I was NOT staring!" she hissed defensively causing Patti to scramble away laughing, the guy chucked and bent down to whisper in her ear "Yes you were" which caused her to blush a deeper shade of red before she glared at him as well and turned on her heel with a _hpmh! _and walked away. _Idiot! _she mentally slapped herself.

Soul watched as she walked away his eyes raking her up and down without permission _Not Bad _he thought to himself. He shook his head and smirked turning back to the shelf in front of him _Now what would Ivoney _(eye-ve-nee)_ like?_ he asked himself his niece's birthday was coming up and he didn't know what to give his 5 year old niece he was torn between a 50 piece tea set and a Princess castle, maybe he should just buy both? _Oh well_ he thought picking both toys up and walking to the front of the cash register. The same girl that had bumped him earlier sat at the cash register looking off into the distance _She sure likes to day dream, _he cleared his throat to grab her attention she turned in his direction and he pointed to the toys "I'd like to purchase these please" he said handing her his credit card, she smiled " Of course" she replied in a soft voice she scanned the items and swiped his card, she handed it back to him and waited for the receipt to print. The door chimed behind him and she heard the girl curse under her breath scowling at the new comers, he looked behind him and saw 3 girls blocking the door one had purple hair, a tight black dress and a tattoo of a cat paw print on her right shoulder, another had black hair reaching the middle of her back, a spider necklace around her neck and a tattoo of a black widow on her left shoulder, the last girl had blond hair the front twisted in a braid under her chin, a snake tattoo on her wrist like a bracelet. He looked back at the girl and she was standing defensively arms crossed over her chest the tension was palpable in the air " Well, well, well, if it ain't the one and only Maka Albarn" sneered one of the girls, Maka, Soul presumed, looked ready to spit " What do you want?" she hissed venom dripping from her words. " This kitty has claws" laughed another one Maka's hands fell to her sides and clenched. _She must clearly not like them _Soul thought looking between Maka and the 3 girls "We just came to see how our favorite geek was doing" said the one with the snake tattoo in a sweet voice, the girl behind the counter snorted "Yea right" she rolled her eyes and glared at them "You need to leave, I'm working if it's a fight you want it can wait" Soul's eyebrow raised at this, this was clearly more than just unfriendly banter, he watched as the purple haired girl laughed " You know us too well" smirking she turned to the display next to her and kicked it over, before Soul could react Maka leaped over the counter and knocked the purple haired girl to the floor smacking her head into the floor, the other two girls shrieked and ran out. Soul stood stunned for a moment as she watched the petite blonde punch the other girl in the face and slam her head again and again on the floor, the other two girls came dashing out of the back "MAKA! Let her go!" the tall one yelled; Soul snapped out it and ran over to Maka he grabbed her by the waist and hefted her up as the other two girls tried to pull the purple haired girl out of her grasp, Maka squirmed and wriggled in his arms "Let me go!" she hissed "I'ma kill that bitch!" Soul put her over his shoulder but she kept wiggling around " I said let me go!" "Take her into the back please" Liz said " Get the hell out of here Blair!" she pushed the beaten girl out the door.

Maka wriggled and beat the back of the guy's back "Put me down" she growled " I wasn't done with that obnoxious, stuck up whore!" she heard him chuckle at her words and that only increased her rage. After she saw how futile it was to keep trying to squirm out of his grasp she slumped in defeat as she let him take her to the back where he dumped her unceremoniously on a chair. Maka looked at the floor grumbling under her breath, good thing Sid, the manager, hadn't been there or he would have given her the speech of a life time. She looked up to see the red eyed customer looking at her curiously "What?!" She snapped at him he put his hands up in defense "Nothing, Nothing" he replied _Hmph! _she turned her head like petulant child her forehead creasing. "What was that about?" she heard him ask, she looked in his direction and contemplated answering his question with a sigh she explained " They were the three most popular girls in high school, they were always picking on me and trying to make my life miserable, we can't stand each other" "Hmm" he replied in return he opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by Liz and Patti walking in " Maka! What the hell was that about?!" Liz asked "They started it" Maka pouted "I tried to hold back but I snapped ok? It hasn't exactly been my day" she looked back at the floor Liz sighed and then smiled " Too bad we couldn't be there, I would have LOVED to give you a hand, were the other 2 whores with her too?" Maka nodded "Damn it! We still owe those 2 boyfriend stealing bitches!" Liz said angrily.

Soul watched them silently there was something about all this that made it interesting, these 3 girls sure had a colorful past. He cleared his throat making them jump "I'm sorry to interrupt" he started "But could I please get my purchases?" Maka jumped up "I'm sorry sir" she led the way back to the front and finished making the sale. The guy walked out and she took the chance to check him out from head to toe as he walked out the door, tall, taller than her own 5'4" stature, tanned, and had a mop of messy white hair on his head. He was handsome, _Hell screw handsome! He was gorgeous!_ just the type of guy she always fell for _No! Bad Maka! He's probably just like the rest! You have to remember FROGS ONLY!_ She sighed dejectedly as she walked over to the display that Liz and Patti were trying to restore, she bent down and began to help them set it up once more, the 3 talking and laughing at the days events. Maka loved being here with her best friends she looked at them and smiled she had the best friends anyone could ever have!

Maka walked to the parking lot towards her car after work, she honked at Liz and Patti as they made their way to their own car, they waved and she drove to her apartment she couldn't wait to take a warm bath and relax. She reached her destination and parked her car in her usual spot, she got out and headed to the mail box outside of the building, she opened her box and reached in pulling out the envelopes waiting for her. She headed into the brick building that housed her apartment and walked to the elevator she pushed the button to go up and walked in as soon as the doors open "Hold the door!" someone shouted at her, she quickly stuck her hand out to stop the sliding doors from closing "Thank you" the person said "Your welcome" she mumbled sorting through her mail_ cell phone bill, cable offer, and other junk mail_. "Hey aren't you Maka Albarn?" her head snapped up if she hadn't been standing against the wall she probably would have toppled over in surprise, standing next to her was the red eyed, white haired guy from the store. "What are you doing here?" she squeaked out in surprise " I live here" he stated nonchalantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Soul watched as the girl next to him floundered and tried to find something to say, an amused grin tugged at his lips. " Oh" was all she managed before returning to her mail. Soul extended his hand out and introduced himself "I believe I'm the only that got your name, I'm Soul" she looked at his hand and then at him, she took his hand in hers and shook it "I'm Maka obviously" she said they smiled at each other before looking elsewhere. Suddenly Maka's phone went off, she fished into her back pocket and answered it without checking the number. Soul watched her face go from shock to full-out PO'd, _She's cute when she's mad, _he smirked internally and pretended not to pay attention to her conversation. "What do YOU want?!" she hissed "_I just wanted to talk, please babe?" _the other person pleaded "Hell no! I don't want to see you or talk to you anymore! Leave me the hell alone!" she hissed venomously _"Baby please? It was a mistake I promise! I won't do it anymore, don't leave me baby please! I'll make it up to you, just don't leave me!" _ Maka pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "Do you know how pathetic you sound? And I don't know how many times you used that line but it's not gonna work with me, I'm done so just leave me alone, got it?" she said hanging up. She let her head fall back and looked up at the ceiling the elevator dinged and the doors opened on her floor she got out and walked to her apartment, completely forgetting about the white-haired young man walking behind her. She turned to her door and inserted the key she finally looked to her right and noticed as he did the same, he gave her a smile as he walked into his apartment, Maka looked upwards "Your just messing with me aren't you?" she muttered.

She walked in and set her keys on the hook next to the door, she then took off her jacket and draped it over the back of her black leather couch. She walked into her room,there wasn't much a twin sized bed against the wall under the window, a dresser and a bedside table on either side of the bed, a small bookcase held most of the books she had collected over the years and pictures lined her wall. She sank on her pink comforter and yanked her shoes off she padded to her closet in her socks, she reached in and pulled out a pair of black baggy sweats and a white tank top, she walked to her dresser and selected a black bra with matching panties. She made her way to the bathroom and started up the water waiting a few minutes before adjusting it to the right temperature before stripping and stepping into the warm spray. She felt her muscles relax, she thought about the scene she walked in on _Why do guys cheat? What reason do they have to betray the trust of the person that cares for them? Why me?_ she asked herself as the tears came pouring out getting washed away as they slid down her cheeks her shoulders shook as she let out all the pent-up pain in her heart.

Soul walked into his apartment and threw his keys on the table next to the door he threw his jacket on the couch and headed to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and took out the ingredients for a sandwich, reaching back in he pulled out a beer and cracked it open closing the door with his foot, he set the stuff down and proceeded to make a sandwich to kill the grumbling of his stomach, he finished making his food and set it on a plate adding a few chips on the side, he put everything away and walked with his plate to the couch taking a drink of his beer he clicked on the TV and flipped through the channels looking for something to watch. He took a bite of his sandwich and a swig of his beer, he kept trying to watch the movie playing in front of him but his mind kept replaying the conversation Maka had, what happened? She had seemed so upset and she was less than friendly to the caller, from what he could tell it was a boyfriend _Scratch that EX-boyfriend_ he recalled, it was a mystery he knew he should leave alone but he was curious about what had broken down the feisty girl he had seen at the store. _And what had she meant about screw Prince Charming? Or something about a frog?_

Maka stepped out of the shower and looked into the mirror wiping the condensation to get a better view of herself. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying her dirty blonde hair dripping water down her back she scrutinized herself, as far as she could tell she was cute, slim and slender, and she had developed an acceptable bra size during the past 3 years a C cup, what repelled guys so bad that they had to look for it in other women? She shook her head and scoffed maybe it WASN'T her, maybe they just didn't know what they were looking for. She hurried and got dressed she exited the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to make something to eat. She sighed as she put the pot on the stove, she forgot to go grocery shopping and was stuck eating macaroni and cheese, as she waited for it to boil she leaned back against the counter her mind conjured up the image of the red eyed, white haired next door neighbor, _I think your just testing me! _ she mentally yelled, of all the places he could have chosen to live at he had to pick the apartment next door to live in! with those distracting red eyes, smooth looking hands,and gorgeous face just standing next to him was an experience all together. She turned shaking her head and finished making the mac and cheese, she served herself a bowl and went to plop herself on her favorite spot on the couch, turning on the TV she flipped the channels until she found an episode of The Simpsons playing she settled herself down to watch it, but pretty soon she dazed off and her mind wandered aimlessly through all the current dilemmas perturbing her life. She needed to get out, to party, to dance, to loose herself to whole different side of her that she rarely let show, smiling she called Liz, she knew exactly what she wanted to do, good thing their day off was tomorrow she was ready to party.

Soul laid in bed waiting for sleep to come and subdue him, but for some reason it just wasn't getting there any time soon. He got up and padded to his kitchen grabbing the milk out of the refrigerator, he set a pan on the stove and poured the milk in. He turned and leaned against his counter and his mind unconsciously settled on the image of the girl next door, what was it about her that made him think of her? He had to admit though just looking at her was an act of sin, the petite hourglass figure, the mile long legs she had and the way she walked was more than enough to drive a man crazy, he had barely met her ONE day and he was already thinking way too much about her. He turned to his milk, turning off the stove and poured it into his favorite mug adding chocolate syrup, he put the pan in the sink and headed towards the living room sipping on his hot chocolate little by little. He needed to get out and _soon_ to distract himself from the alluring temptation that was right next door. He settled on the couch and flipped on the TV surfing the channels until he found a news channel and settled down, he contemplated which club to hit tomorrow night he knew a few good ones with a lot of vibe and hot girls maybe he would stop by and pay a visit he smirked, it had been a while since he had hit the party scene.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Maka woke up to the bright sunlight coming from her window, she looked at her alarm clock 11:30 am it read in red letters. She yawned and climbed out of bed stretching out her muscles until she heard a small _POP!_ She was in a good mood! She had slept soundly last night after making plans with Liz and Patti to hit their favorite club tonight Sparx, good music, hot guys and plenty of alcohol, tonight was HER night. She got up and walked to her living room she turned on her stereo and turned it up listening to a CD Liz had burned for her, she made her way to the kitchen body moving to the beat and danced around while getting everything she needed to make breakfast. She sang and danced using the spatula in her hand as a microphone belting out the lyrics, she turned it up even more. She finished and sat down to eat bobbing her head to the music she thought about what she would wear she would have to rummage through her closet and pick something out. She finished breakfast and washed her dirty dishes she got her slippers and walked out her apartment going to pick up her mail, she reached her mailbox and peered in, it was empty with a shrug she walked back to the brick building and made her way back to her apartment she waltzed into her bedroom and made her way to her closet looking through her clothes, she pulled out a pair of black skin-tight skinny jeans, a black spaghetti strap shirt and an off the shoulder pink crop top. She hung the outfit on the hook behind her door and set to cleaning her apartment even though it was pretty much clean. After she finished she flopped on her couch with her book in her hand and began to lose herself in the romance.

Maka opened her eyes and looked around her apartment it had gotten dark, she couldn't remember when she actually fell asleep. She got up and looked at the time on the microwave 8:45pm, she had slept for a long time, she shuffled to the bathroom and started the water for a shower, she stripped and jumped in washing her hair and then shaving her legs. She hopped out 10 minutes later and walked out to her room in her towel another one wrapped around her head like a turban. She quickly dried herself, sitting on the bed she rubbed lotion on her legs and proceeded to dressing, she left her room again and walked into the bathroom plugging in her blow dryer she then took out her make up bag and began to do her make up, something she only used for special occasions like this one, she drew a perfect line on her eyelid and carefully winging out the end she did the same thing to her other eye and moved on to her mascara applying it with precision and making them look longer than they were, next she lined her bottom eyelid with black pencil eyeliner and admired herself in the mirror _Nothing a little make up can't solve _ she thought. She picked up her blow dryer and began to dry her hair running the brush through her long blonde hair to dry it evenly. She finished in the bathroom and walked back to her room she stopped in front of the dresser, she sprayed a little of her perfume _Double Nature_, she put the finishing touches, a ring on the middle finger of her right hand, a silver necklace with a heart at the end, small silver hoops in her ears she walked to her closet and took out her black high heels out slipping them on she grabbed her cell off the charger and put it in her back pocket, she took her ID and cash there was no way she was taking a purse to a club. She looked at herself in the full length mirror on her closet door and nodded in approval. _Time to party!_

Soul checked himself once more in the mirror before nodding in approval, he was ready to head out. He walked to the closet in the hall and took his black leather jacket out putting it on as he headed towards the front door grabbing his wallet and keys he walked out into the hall and towards the elevator. He pushed the down button and the doors opened up he stepped in and was about to press the 1st button when a pretty girl in black jeans, a pink crop top and long dirty blonde hair stepped in he gawked at her _She is so fucking hot! _His brain yelled out he quickly looked away and pressed the button the elevator began to descend he kept glancing at the pretty blonde next to him, he had always preferred blondes, and the harder he looked she seemed familiar like he knew her he just couldn't put his finger on it. " Don't you know it's not polite to stare" the girl asked turning to meet his baffled gaze _MAKA!_ he reeled back "Maka?" he asked dumbfounded "That's my name" she smiled at him _Holy shit! She's like a model!_ He turned away quickly trying to cover the pink tint slowly crawling on his cheeks "Sorry, I didn't recognize you" he said he heard her chuckle "I see" the doors opened and she walked out he watched her walk away her hips swaying from side to side slightly he felt a slight movement below the equator and he shook his head trying to clear his mind he walked out and exited the building heading to his car Maka drove by and caught his eye she smirked as she waved at him before disappearing. _I need to get laid _he thought shaking his head and getting in his car.

Maka walked to where Liz and Patti waited in line, they smiled at her and hugged her when she reached them "You look hot!" Patti grinned and Maka laughed "Thanks Patti." They waited in line as it shuffled forward and finally got to the front, they gave their ID's to the security guard and he stamped their hand they walked in and handed the entrance fee to a girl behind a table. They made their way inside and headed to an empty table by the dance floor, they looked at the people bumping and grinding to the music, the music pounded through them, they bobbed their heads to the beat and they began to unwind slowly. They looked at each other and grinned it was time to party! They made their way to the dance floor and began to sway to the beat, hips rotating and swaying, hands in the air. Maka never felt so alive! She felt like everything that was weighing her down was being left on the dance floor she smiled as she relaxed even more. She looked at Patti and Liz dancing together and smiled wider _Tonight is gonna be a good night _she thought to herself. They danced two more songs before making their way back to their table, they sat down panting and laughing. Liz got up to get them drinks. Maka and Patti watched her walk away and then turned to the dance floor again. Maka looked around her taking in her surroundings,music bumping, people dancing, some making out in booths and at the bar, others drinking and laughing, rainbow lights flashing and the DJ booth set up in a corner, She could get used to this! She was looking around when she thought she saw white hair on the other side of the dance floor she squinted toward the spot but she saw nothing...Maybe she was going crazy.

Soul walked up to the club the music vibrating through him as he made his way to the front of the line and flashed his ID to the security who waved him in without another word, he showed his ID to the girl charging at the entrance she nodded and let him slide on through. There were perks to being in the music business. He walked inside and he felt the vibe in the air _Tonight was gonna be a good night_ he thought to himself. He stood on one side of the dance floor and watched as the people danced to the music, he looked around at the packed building, he looked towards the other side and saw Maka at a table with a pretty ,blue-eyed blonde he smirked and watched her as she looked around her. He walked away and made his way to the bar, sitting on one of the stools he ordered a scotch on the rocks and waited, the bartender set down the drink and went to help a tall, blue-eyed, brown-haired girl who Soul recognized as Maka's co-worker. He watched as she took a bottle of Patron, two shot glasses and a Sprite and walked away. He was gazing intently to where she had disappeared and failed to see the brown-haired girl standing in front of him, he snapped his head towards her when she tapped his shoulder, she smiled coyly at him and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger sizing him up unashamed, he felt naked under her gaze. He in return scanned her from head to toe, a mini skirt that barely covered her ass, a halter top barely covered her body, her cleavage almost spilling out and there was a split on the stomach part that ended underneath her breasts, on her feet were black high heels, she looked like a hooker. He turned away trying to signal his disinterest, but the girl not to be outdone slipped her arms around his neck and settled into his lap "You don't have to be shy" she purred into his ear " I know your interested and if you want we can ditch this place and have fun, just the two of us" she began to plant small kisses on his neck, he stiffened and tried to unlock her arms from him. She was stronger than she looked and he didn't want to hurt her..._How the Hell was he going to get out of this?!_

Maka tried to make her way to the bathrooms on the other side of the bar, as she was crossing that way she saw Soul with a girl on his lap, she was kissing his neck and he seemed to be distressed trying to pull her from him. Maka debated going over to bail him out but then again she didn't know if he would want her help, suddenly he seemed to snap and anger marred his handsome face, that's when she made her way to him and yanked the girl off by her wrist, how she got the strength she did not know, but the girl whirled on her and Maka saw her for the first time who it was, another one of the nine circles of hell that had made her high school experience a nightmare "Amanda!" she hissed as she narrowed her eyes at her. Amanda's face went from surprised to full-out angry "What the hell? You stupid nerd" Amanda said crossing her arms and cocking her hip. "Didn't you see we were busy?" she spit at Maka, she laughed without humor " I saw you being a whore like always" she replied smirking, Amanda glared at her " At least I don't go around getting fucked by my flesh and blood" Amanda sneered at her, Maka lost it,she socked the girl in the mouth, grabbing her by her hair to stop her from falling to the floor she stood her up the brunette covered her mouth before swinging back at Maka who dodged it effortlessly and swung again at her catching her in the stomach, she doubled over in pain, Maka was going to launch herself at her again when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and twirled her away from the fallen girl and led her back to her friends "Let me go!" she yelled but the music drowned it out, she looked up to see Soul holding her walking her to her friends, he looked down at Maka frowning and then let her go only to grab her wrist and led her to her table.

They got to the table, Liz and Patti's mouth dropped as they saw who was next to her. Maka looked at Soul and then pointedly at his hand on her wrist he dropped it and she slumped into her seat, her mood no longer euphoric, she was seeing red _How the hell did she know that? Who the hell told her about my dad? _her mind was still reeling from the shock of hearing the brown-haired slut blurt out the one thing she had never told anyone. Maka looked up at being poked in the rib by Patti "Aren't you gonna introduce us?" she asked pointing at Soul, who was still standing at the table, "Liz, this is Soul, Soul that's Liz and this is Patti" Maka said pointing at each sister respectively they both shook his hand and nodded "Do you want to sit with us?" Liz asked Soul "If you don't mind? I wouldn't want to intrude" he replied with a small smile. "Of course not! the more the merrier!" Patti said grinning. Soul sat down and looked towards the dance floor. Liz looked at Maka "Hey! Wipe that frown off your face! We came to celebrate! Your single and now you can do all the shit you couldn't do when you were with that two timing bastard!" she got off her chair and grabbed Maka's hand yanking her up and dragging her to the dance floor as a new song came on Liz put her hands on Maka's hips and began to grind into her from behind Maka laughed and put her hands up following Liz' lead, people turned to look at them and Patti joined in placing Maka between the two sisters they danced and laughed loving the way the guys stood entranced. Maka felt herself brighten up and continued to dance letting all her problems go.

Soul watched the three girls dance, they were really good, doing moves he had only seen on MTV music videos. He watched Maka mostly as she seemed to lose herself in the music, hips moving ,eyes closed, and relaxed. He loved watching the way her body moved and it made him want to get up and dance with her, but if he did he didn't know if he would stop there... just watching her was torture having her pressed against him would take him over the edge. He frowned as he watched a tall, black-haired guy with dark brown eyes walk up to her and slipped his arms around her waist pressing himself against her and beginning a slow grind he expected Maka to turn around and demand to know what he was doing but instead she turned in the guys arms and smirked up at him a coy look on her face, Soul didn't know why but he felt the sudden urge to go and pull her away from him. Soul turned away _What the hell is wrong with you? _He mentally chided himself _She's nothing to you! You barely met her yesterday! _but deep inside he couldn't get rid of the possessive feeling he felt towards her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Maka walked into her apartment kicking off her high heels and leaving them by the front door. She walked to her room and changed into more comfortable clothes, pulling back the sheets she climbed into bed and settled down to go to sleep. She was exhausted, but she was more relaxed then ever. She repeated the night in her head and she noticed she had been looking at Soul most of the night. There was something about him that attracted her to him, something that called to her. She would watch as girls came and flirted with him and gave him their numbers, she had pretended to be transfixed with the colorful lights dancing on the wall. But the jealousy was burning deep inside. _ You can't possibly feel anything for him! You only met him yesterday! _she yelled at herself, then she remembered the words her mother used to tell her before she passed away "_There are just somethings that can't be helped, you can't command your heart to do what you want it to do." _She sighed and turned facing the wall, as much as she hated to admit it she was starting to feel something for the hottie next door, and she couldn't help it. She closed her eyes and her dreams filled her mind.

Soul woke up to the brightness of the clear blue day outside of his window, he groaned and pulled the blankets up over his head, he didn't feel like getting up anytime soon. All of a sudden music blared from the apartment next door and he cursed _DIDN'T ANYBODY HAVE ANY MERCY! _He got up and stomped over to his front door, he walked next door and knocked on it, no one answered, he knocked louder and he heard the clattering of a plate dropping on the floor, a curse and footsteps walking towards the door, the door opened to reveal a green eyed shorty in short shorts and a tank top, Soul looked down at her and his forehead creased " Do you mind?" he asked "I'm trying to sleep" Maka looked at him in shock and then quickly averted her eyes to the floor a blush creeping onto her cheeks, he looked down at himself and mentally face palmed himself, he had forgotten to put on his robe and was currently standing in nothing but his boxers, he quickly got over it as he noticed that there were crimson drops on the floor he focused his eyesight _Is that blood?_ He looked at the girl and noticed she kept her right hand behind her, he quickly grabbed her hand and stared at the small gash on her palm, "It's Ok" she said looking up at him "It's just a small cut" he shook his head as he remembered the sound of a plate shattering and the curse that was muttered afterwards, he looked into her eyes and he felt himself getting lost in them, _could it be he was staring to fall for this girl? No, he couldn't, he knew nothing about her! But there was a remedy to that..._He pulled her into her apartment and sat her on her couch, "Where is your first aid kit?" he asked her, "In the bathroom under the sink" she responded. He walked into the bathroom and looked under the sink pulling out the first aid kit and heading back to her, he kneeled in front of her and began to clean her wound with an alcohol wipe, he inspected the cut thoroughly and noticed it wasn't as bad as he had first thought. She watched him quietly as he finished and placed a band-aid on the cut. He rose up and looked down at her "Hey listen, I know it's kind of sudden since we barely even met 2 days ago" he began rubbing the back of his neck "But would you like to go out sometime?" he chuckled nervously as he waited for her response, "S..Sure" she stuttered he looked at her and smiled "How about tomorrow at 8?" "Sounds good" she smiled back. He grinned back at her and walked back to his apartment he closed the door and leaned on it. _Sweet! _he pumped his fist in the air as he walked back to his room.

Maka sat on her couch dazed, SHE HAD A DATE WITH SOUL! She couldn't believe it. She ran into her room and jumped on the bed squealing in delight. She grabbed her cell off her bedside table and dialed Liz' number. _"Hello?" _Liz answered on the second ring, "Liz! Guess what?!" Maka exclaimed _"What happened Maka?" _Liz asked cautiously, "I'VE GOT A DATE WITH SOUL!" she yelled out happily, "What?! That's awesome Maka!" her friend said matching her enthusiasm "When is it?" "Tomorrow at 8" she replied _" What are you gonna wear?" _"I'm not sure" Maka said frowning slightly _" We'll be right there to help you!" _Liz said hanging up. Maka looked down at her cell and smiled, her friends were the best! She walked to the kitchen an began to pick up the broken pieces of the plate she dropped, she tidied up the kitchen and vacuumed the living room. She sat down and began reading her book as she waited for her friends to come over. She was so lost in her book she was startled when the door burst open and revealed two blonde, blue eyed girls grinning impishly at their friend. "Come on girl! We got work to do!" Patti yelled grabbing Maka by her wrist and pulling her into her bedroom she plopped Maka on the edge of her bed and joined her sister by the closet, both sorting through Maka's large assortment of clothes. They pulled out a light blue dress and threw it at Maka who caught it, "Try this on" Liz said, Maka silently obeyed and slipped the dress on twirling so they could get a better view, Liz shook her head and rummaged through the closet once more and yanked out a pretty black strapless dress cinched at the waist, the skirt flowing loosely, she threw it at Maka and looked away "How does this one look?" Maka asked them they both turned and their jaws dropped "Maka it's gorgeous!" Liz exclaimed "Yea!" Patti said. Maka blushed at their comment and looked down "It's not too short is it?" she was slightly uncomfortable since wearing dresses wasn't her thing, the only reason she had a few dresses was because her mother had picked them out for her and she couldn't bear to throw them away. "Absolutely not! Plus the more leg you show the faster Soul will fall for you" Liz said with a wink. Patti let out a chortle as she watched Maka turn red. Maka took off the dress and hung it on the back of her door, she put her shorts and tank top back on and headed to the living room Liz and Patti right behind her. They sat down and talked laughing and teasing Maka to no end. Pretty soon dinner time came by and they ordered a pizza since they weren't in the mood to cook, they watched a movie and by the time the two blondes left Maka was so exhausted she dropped off to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Maka woke up to the warm rays of the sun lighting up the room, she looked at the clock on the table beside her 7:45 am it read, she still had 15 minutes before she had to get up and get ready to go to work, her shift started at 9, she snuggled under her comforter and sighed happily. Today was her date with Soul and she wondered what today had in store for her. She wondered if maybe this was happening too fast, she had barely known him for 3 days and 2 of those days she had gotten into a fight, not to mention the fact that he probably thought she was some sort of short-tempered, fist swinging maniac who jumped into fights all the time. But then again if that were true he would have not asked her out at all. Maka jumped as her alarm went off she quickly hit the snooze button and headed to the bathroom to shower, she got ready and had breakfast, she looked at the clock 8:45 am CRAP! It was a 20 minute drive to the toy store she grabbed her keys and headed out the door making sure she locked it. She speed walked to the elevator, she pushed the down button and waited tapping her foot impatiently the doors opened and she stepped in, she pushed the button for the garage and leaned against the wall of the elevator as it descended When it stopped she quickly walked to her car and got in she smiled as she heard the engine purr to life, her mother had left her some money after she passed away and the first thing Maka did was buy herself a car, a black Mercedes Benz, and used the rest to put herself through college, earning a Master's degree in Business Management. She backed up slowly and headed to work arriving 5 minutes late, but she knew Sid wouldn't mind he was the coolest boss she ever had, plus he had known her since she was in diapers.

Soul walked into his recording studio, he had an up and coming rapper on his way, he was looking for new talent, and from what he had heard this guy was no joke. He walked into his office leaving the door open and his secretary stuck her head in "Good morning, Mr. Evans" she chirped brightly, "Good morning" he replied smiling "What do we have going on today?" She looked down at the clipboard in her hand and skimmed it "You have a meeting with MC Kill at 10 and after that there is a client that would like to meet with you about an important matter" he frowned "Does this client have a name?" "Armando Montenegro" Tsubaki responded _Hmm, Where have I heard that name before? _he nodded to Tsubaki and dismissed her. After she had left he took a seat in his black leather chair and looked out of the big window on his right, he was troubled by the client who needed to speak to him urgently, he was curious as to what he wanted to discuss. He sighed and shook his head he looked down at the desk infront of him and began sorting through the files neatly stacked in the middle. He was so lost in his paper browsing he didn't notice when Black Star, his bodyguard, came in and almost touched the ceiling when in a booming voice he announced his presence "THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS HERE!" he yelled out, "Holy Shit!" Soul exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair "BLACK STAR HOW MANY DAMN TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT?! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" He shot the blue haired young man a deathly look, he in return smirked and sat across from his angry boss.

"What's on the schedule for today?" he asked the albino, "I have a client coming in that needs to speak to me about an important matter" he replied "I need you to be here when he comes in his name is Armando Montenegro" Black Start nodded in accordance, he had been with Soul since he started his company 4 years ago, and knew the young entrepreneur had trust issues like no ones business, if he hadn't played football with him in high school and college he probably wouldn't have this job in the first place. He noticed the distant look on his boss'_ (He would never admit that he actually considered Soul his boss, he WAS a God after all! )_ face and quirked an eyebrow "You ok?" he asked "Hmm?" Soul said snapping out of his reverie "You seem out of it" Black Star responded " Oh... Well" Soul began, not sure if he should answer, he didn't know what his employee would think if he told him about the ashe blonde haunting his thoughts, he sighed "I met this girl a few days ago and I asked her out, I'm seeing her today at 8" he said a small smile pulling at his lips. "WHAT?!" Black Star yelped in surprise his eyes bugging out, "You seem surprised" Soul said looking at Black Star in alarm "Well Duh! In the time I've known you, you've only had like what? 3 girlfriends? And they weren't long term" Black Star said looking at Soul. "Well, it's different this time, I don't know how to explain it but..." he said trailing off at a loss for words, he couldn't put into words what Maka made him feel. "Hmm" Black Star nodded "And who is this girl anyway?" Soul looked out the window again "Maka, Maka Albarn" he responded he looked back at his blue haired body guard to find him looking at him with eyes as big as saucers.

"Black Star?" Soul asked waving his hand in Black Star's face causing him to snap his head in his direction " YOU GOT MAKA FREAKING ALBARN TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH YOU?!" he shouted almost busting Soul's eardrums "Dude! Don't yell!" Soul roared; "Yea I asked her out yesterday" he responded more calmly, Black Star whistled incredulously, "Why are you so surprised?" he asked the young man in front of him "Well, Maka just broke up with her boyfriend like a few days ago, and for her to accept another date so quickly" he shook his head "It's unheard of, she must like you too or something, she has trust issues as well, but that's her story to tell" Black Star said somberly, Soul nodded and then looked at the wanna-be God "Wait? You know Maka?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows "Of course I know Maka! I've know her since we were in diapers!" Black Star smiled "She's like my little sister, she works at my Pop's toy store" Soul nodded " Do you know why she broke up with her ex?" "The bastard cheated on her with his secretary" Black Star responded glowering at nothing in particular just the thought of the asshole made his blood boil. Soul's head reared back in surprise " Are you serious?!" Black Star nodded in confirmation " Yup, Maka caught him red handed... But you should ask her for the story" the white haired young man nodded and promised to ask her on their date, but he didn't feel like he should, maybe she wouldn't want to talk about it. Looking at his watch he noticed that it was almost time to meet up with the new up and coming artist. Soul looked at Black Star " I have a new artist coming in, you don't have to stick around" "All right, I'm gonna go check on Tsubaki" the bodyguard said walking to the door. "DON'T DISTRACT HER!" Soul yelled out he shook his head knowing he was going to be ignored anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**A/N: Sorry 4 the late update guys! I didn't know how I wanted this to go but hopefully you like this :) I don't own Soul Eater!**_

Soul pushed the button on the phone on his desk to answer the call, "Mr. Evans? The young man you were expecting is here" Tsubaki's quiet voice came through the speaker. "All right, Send him in please" Soul said and hung up. A few minutes later the door to his office opened and in walked in a dark skinned, tall young man a little younger than him. He stood up and walked around to meet him halfway "Hey" he said extending his hand noticing his failure at seeming professional but he didn't care he wanted the other young man to feel at ease. "What's up G?" the rapper responded shaking his hand firmly. Soul quirked an eyebrow "G?" "Ya know, gangsta?" the young artist said shrugging. "Hmm" Soul said nodding his head _G? Gangsta? What the hell?!_ he mentally questioned. "All right so I hear you want to sign up with a recording company" Soul began "Why my company? Why should I consider you at all?" he looked into the dark brown eyes in front of him. "Cuz you ain't gonna find a betta' rapper anywhere else yo, I'm the best, the realest I use my music to communicate wit' others, how many rapper ya know that do that? It ain't just 'bout the money, but the way you express yo'self through yo' music ya' know?" Soul nodded he liked him, but he his grammar needed help. "All right let's head to the studio, I want to see what you got" he said leading the way out and down the hall to the elevators.

Soul sat behind the soundproof glass and adjusted a few dials, turning on the headset to talk to Killik, he didn't feel like calling him MC Kill all the time but rather by the name he was given, he gave him the go ahead and he listened as the young man spilled his soul through his lyrics. He had to admit he was good, the beat was catchy, more club music than not. He could see him going far, he smirked _Another success for Evans Corp._ After the trial session they headed back to his office and proceeded to fill out the contract that Tsubaki had left on his desk. Soul shook hands with his new prodigy, "I'll keep in contact with you, and set up a schedule for us to keep up with the new agenda, be prepared for this life, Killik it won't be easy." the rapper smiled "Ain't no one said life was ever easy" Soul chuckled. He couldn't help but agree he knew from experience. Killik soon departed and Soul sat back in his chair, his date with Maka on his mind, he didn't exactly know where to take her. Maybe a restaurant? A movie? Or both? Hmmm, that seemed kinda obvious. He should have given it more thought! Damn, what would she enjoy? After a few more minutes he decided to go with the restaurant, it would give him the chance to get to know her better and maybe give him an idea of what she liked to do and if everything went good then he could have an idea for a next date. He smirked _yeah, that sounded cool._

Before he could think more of the subject the phone on his desk began to ring, he quickly pressed the button for the speaker and spoke "Evans speaking" "Mr. Evans your client is here" Soul had forgotten all about his mystery client "Ok, let him up and have Black Star show them the way please." "Right away sir" said Tsubaki and hung up. Soul sat up straighter in his chair and faced the door, hearing the sound of the elevator chime and footsteps coming closer to his door. A sharp knock sounded "Come in" Soul said and the door opened. Two men stood behind Black Star one tall and stocky, brown haired and brown eyed, around 5'10 or so. The next was a white haired man, ice blue eyes piercing his own, pale skinned and wrinkled he looked old enough to be his grandfather. Soul didn't know why but he did NOT like this guy at all.

"Would you like to take a seat?" he gestured to the chairs in front of his desk, he then looked at Black Star and with a slight point of his head asked him to sit in the couch behind the two men, Black Star nodded and made his way to the couch plopping down unceremoniously. Soul shot him a look but his blue haired bodyguard shrugged it off. Shaking his head he turned back to the two men seated in front of him "I'm sorry but I don't believe we have met before" he began "Is there something I can help you with?" the blue eyed man nodded face serious "I've come to make a proposition, I won't beat about the bush, you may not know me but I have worked with your brother, and your father before that, my company had been successful during those years but like everything else, all good things must come to an end" Soul nodded once to show he understood and the man continued "My company is suffering and I have no way to help it stay afloat, I have a family to take care of and I have not told them of the situation. I want to save my company and that is where you come in. I need your help to keep my company running." Soul felt his eyebrows rise "And how would I do that? Do you want me to buy it off of you? Or is there something I'm missing here?" He was becoming suspicious something was telling him that this was not going to end well.

"That's the thing, I don't want to sell I would still like to run my company until I'm well into my grave. I only have a daughter and no sons, she's an only child (Soul was NOT liking where this was going, he had a suspicion the next words coming from this man were going to haunt him) and she is of age I want YOU Mr. Evans to be my daughter's husband, and when I'm gone my company will be yours" Yup, he did NOT like where it was going at all. "I'm sorry Mr. Montenegro, but marrying is not on my to do list as of right now." Soul said firmly. The older man scowled "Why not? My daughter would make a great wife!" "I don't doubt she would, but I am not looking to marry at the moment especially not to someone I know nothing about." Soul was getting annoyed and it didn't help that he could see Black Star holding back his obnoxious hyena laugh. The man stood up swiftly "I will give you time to reconsider your choice Mr. Evans, you may have as much time as you need, I will wait for your final answer when you're ready. Have a good day." and with those words he turned on his heel and made his way out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 **_

Black Star couldn't contain it any longer and let out his uproarious laughter. Soul scowled at him "Shut up Star!" he yelled causing Black Star to laugh even harder. After he wheezed out his last laugh he looked at Soul "Whatcha gonna do now?" he asked his face red, Soul shrugged "I'm not getting married and if that old fart thinks I will then he's got another think coming." he responded still annoyed. Black Start nodded "That's good, he seemed pretty butt hurt though, seems he thinks the world of his daughter." he commented "Aren't you a bit curious? I mean about how she looks" Soul quirked an eyebrow "What are you getting at?" he asked. Black Star lifted a shoulder "I'm just saying maybe you should consider it." Soul looked incredulously at the bluenette "Are you high?! Why would I do that?" he stormed. The blue haired man didn't say anything after that. "Well, I gotta go I promised Tsubaki I would take her out for lunch. You want anything?" he said getting up "No, I'm fine" Soul said, the bodyguard nodded and headed out. Soul shook his head and went back to work, today had been a very weird, weird day.

Maka looked at the clock over the door it was 30 minutes to closing time. She was exhausted! It was her turn to close the store, Liz had left an hour ago and she was all alone, something she wasn't fond about. She quickly began to clean up the aisles, and sweeped the floor. When it hit closing time she flipped the sign to CLOSED and locked the door, mopping the floor and making sure everythig was organized she made her way to the door, flicking the switch to turn off the lights she made her way out the door ad locked it behind her. She walked to the parking lot and got in her car heading towards the familiar road home. Upon arriving she checked her mail and headed up to her apartment. She had another two hours before she had to meet Soul for their date, she smiled how was it possible to like someone after knowing them for a few days? It was impossible to comprehend. Maka was never one to accept a date so soon after breaking up with someone but for some reason with Soul it was different, something so incomprehensible yet felt like it was right. _Well, so much for dating frogs! _she thought, not knowing what they were going to do tonight she debated eating something, she settled for an apple and sat on her spot on the couch her latest book in her lap.

She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but looking at the clock it read 7:30 pm. Wait... 7:30! Holy Crap! She only had 30 minutes to get ready! Running to her room quickly she grabbed a pair of panties and a strapless bra, she then hurried to the bathroom and showered quickly, jumping out she dried herself wrapping the towel around her hair. She slipped into her underwear and bra, running to her room almost tripping in the process, yanked the dress off the hook on her door and slipped it on. She walked to her dresser and began applying her make-up she kept it simple mascara, eyeliner, a bit of cover up and lip gloss, she also added a silver bracelet and medium-sized hoop earrings. Not knowing what to do with her hair she simply rubbed mousse into it fluffing it out and letting it cascade down her shoulders. She looked in the mirror and nodded in approval not bad for trying to get ready in 30 minutes. She grabbed her black stilettos and slipped them on. Snatching her cell from her bed side table she slipped it into her clutch along with the make-up she had used for when she needed to touch it up later on and a few dollar bills. Five minutes later there was a knock at the door, her heart fluttered and she walked to the door composing herself she opened the door.

Soul looked down into the green eyes looking back up at him, despite the fact that she wore high heels she was still shorter than him barely reaching his shoulder. He couldn't help but gape at her, she was stunning! He had to admit that black dress looked good on her accenting all her curves, and the petite waist she had. Before he could start drooling he snapped out of his reverie "You look beautiful." he complimented. He watched as she blushed and smiled "Thank you, you look handsome as well" he chuckled at the compliment. "Shall we go?" he inquired and she nodded locking the door and shutting it behind her, they walked down the hall towards the elevators. They seemed to have nothing to say but the silence was comforting not awkward, he usually started to feel uncomfortable when his date didn't bother to talk but with Maka it just wasn't the case. What was so different about her? he wondered. They made it out of the elevator and into the garage reserved for the tenants of the building he led her towards a sleek black Chrysler 300 and unlocked the door opening it for her to get in. "Thank you" she said smiling and he smiled back, not smirked but actually smiled, after she settled in her closed the door and walked to the other side. Sliding into the seat behind the wheel. The car purred to life and he backed out slowly heading towards his favorite restaurant down town.

Maka looked out the window watching the scenery go by in a blur of lights and colors. He was a good driver despite the fact that he went over the speed limit, not that she minded, she herself was a lead foot (1), she glanced his way "Where are we going?" she asked curiously. "There's a restaurant downtown that I like, the food there is really good, I used to go there often, but as business started taking up most of my time I haven't had a chance to stop by." he answered. Maka nodded "Sounds good." he looked at her and smirked. "So how long have you worked at the toy store?" he asked "For about 2 years now" she responded. He nodded "Do you like it?" he inquired "Yeah" she began with a smile "It pays good despite it being a toy store, but the hours aren't bad and the work isn't too hard. The only down side is when the kids decide to want to go on a rampage." she shuddered at the memories; Soul chuckled "Sounds interesting." Maka smiled "Sometimes, you wouldn't believe the stuff I've seen, I don't know how parents do it! One time there was this little boy who wanted an action figure and when his mom wouldn't buy it for him he sat in the middle of the aisle crying and screaming holding on to the toy no matter how hard his mom tried to take it away. Poor woman looked like she wanted to cry herself!" Soul laughed at this "Do you have any children?" Maka asked, he shook his head "No, I have a niece Ivoney she'll be 6 in a week." he answered. "I bet she's really cute!" Maka said smiling. They continued talking until they reached their destination.

"Wow" Maka breathed staring at the restaurant before her, Soul stood next to her. "Shall we go in?" he asked and she nodded taking his arm and walked though the doors. Beginning her date with Soul Evans.

_***End Of Chapter 6***_

1. Lead Foot- Someone who doesn't give a damn about Speed Limits Lol (Like Yours Truly :p)

_**A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I had major writer's block. I didn't know how to make this chapter go! But hopefully you liked it. :)**_

_**Next Chapter: Maka and Soul have their date... They get to know each other quite a bit AND there is a surprise visit! :) **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The restaurant was gorgeous, the theme was black and red, dim lighting illuminated them, not too bright yet not too dark. A chandelier hung in the middle of a dance floor made up of black and red tile, a stage further to the back held a piano and a few other intsruments. Tables were scattered here and there some seating two people while others held a larger party. There was a podium ahead of them and behind it was a young girl with brunette hair and caramel colored eyes. "Good evening" she greeted cheerfully "How many will there be?" she asked Soul smiled back "Just two please" he responded the young girl nodded and grabbing two menus she waved a hand for them to follow her. They made their way to a more private table in the back of the restaurant, the hostess set down their menus and with a smile made her way back to the front. Soul pulled out her chair and upon sitting down helped her scoot forward. Taking his seat he looked at her "What do you think?" he asked she smiled brightly "It's beautiful, I've never been here before." she answered still looking around curiously. He chuckled at her curiousity and watched as her eyes danced with animosity at her surroundings. "What's the name of the restaurant?" she asked after her scouting "The Black Room" he responded.

"Sounds pretty cool." she stated. He nodded and stared at her causing her to blush and look away. _She's cute when she blushes_ he thought with a smirk. "Good Evening, I'm Kim, I will be your server tonight" a pink haired young lady introduced herself "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked looking between the two. "Yes, I'll take a bottle of your best wine. Thank you" Soul responded ignoring the unwavering smile the girl gave him. "Ok, Will that be all?" she chirped, and when Soul nodded his head, bounced off to the back. "So, you've never been here before?" he asked the blonde girl in front of him, "No, I don't really date much, I've been in two serious, or what _**I **_believed were serious, relationships in my whole life." she blushed and looked away "The others were just dates that went no where." Soul couldn't help the curiosity at this revelation, he himself, as Black Star made sure to constantly remind him, had been in only 3 relationships that had never gone no where and dates that led to one night stands that left him feeling slightly guilty the next day.

Maka felt embarrassed, she had never told anyone this. It was private, something only confided to people she trusted. Liz, Patti, Black Star and his wife Tsubaki were the only ones who knew. And now he knew, and she barely met him a few days ago. Yet she felt strangely comfortable with him, she had never felt anything like this before. _What was so comforting about him anyway__? _He was good looking that was a given, his features were very unique and enhanced the sense of dangerous aura around him. Though she couldn't bring herself to be afraid; it was quite the opposite really. His white hair called to her, begged for her to run her fingers through the snowy locks and test just how soft they looked, his blood colored irises were one of a kind she had never seen anyone with eyes that color. They were so interesting, so enticing, so enchating, so...so... so _looking_ _right at her_! Shit! She'd been caught staring once again... Damn it! Her cheeks were going to melt off her face by the end of the night at this rate. She looked away again, his chuckle brought her attention back to him and he smirked revealing the third feature she found fascinating his teeth, not just ANY teeth, sharp, pointy teeth closely resembling those of a shark. She wondered if they were as sharp as they looked, and what they would feel like grazing her neck going lower over her navel until he reached... Wait! Back up! her mind screeched to a halt _where the hell did that come from?!_

She needed to get her head out of the gutter. Hoping her cheeks had lost the red tint she looked at him "What is it you do?" she inquired head tilted to the side in curiosity "I'm CEO of Evans Corp, have you ever heard of it?" he responded. She furrowed her brow she believed she had but couldn't remember for certain. He nodded "I only started my company a few years ago, something I had wanted to do since I was young. Music has always been a part of me, inherited from my parents, I use to play piano but over time I stopped. My brother Wes, played violin but also quit when married life got the best of him." he chuckled at the end shaking his head at the state his brother was in now. Maka smiled lightly "That's cool, I love music! It's the only way I can express how I feel at times." Soul looked at her curiously "What type of music do you like?" he asked "Anything really, rap, hip hop, R&B some rock... anything with beat just not country, I've never liked country for some reason." she answered. He smiled they had more in common than he thought. "Hey, it's kinda uncool but want to play 21 questions?" he asked Maka threw her head back and let out a tinkling laugh that made Soul shiver. "I haven't played that in years! The last time was probably in high school at a sleepover with Liz and Patti." Maka smiled "But sure I'll play, do you want to go first? Or should I?" Soul let a devilish smile plaster on his face "Ladies first." he said. Maka smiled right back "All right then." she replied nonchalantly. _Well, this should be fun _was the simultaneous thought in both their minds.

_**A/N: Ok, so I'm making their date take up two chapters, I'm sorry 4 the late update! I wasn't sure how I was going to make this chapter go... Plus my son wasn't a big help! He's been fussy for the past few days... But anywhoo, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I'm done writing it. N Thank You to all those who are following this story as well as my others! And for those who have been good to me in my reviews :) A Buncha Thanks :)I hope I don't disappoint you as the story goes along... Also most of my stories will be OOC since I like breaking people out of their 'comfort' zone lol... But until next time :) Also If You Have ANY suggestions about any questions you want them to ask each other I would appreciate it!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Maka looked at Soul thoughtfully trying to see how far she could prod without gong over boundaries but he had said she could ask _anything_. She tapped her chin in a thougtful manner wondering where to start. She thought of the basics first so she decided to go with those first. "These are probably going to be stupid, I can't think of anything yet." Maka sai after a few minutes. Soul smirked "Ok, but remember you only have 21 questions, no more no less." Maka scowled "I know, that's why I'm trying to think." She took a breath and began:

**Maka:** "What's your favorite color?"

**Soul:** "Black" he raised a brow after this as if to say Really?

**Maka:** "Have you ever traveled?" and she stuck her toungue out at him in retaliation.

**Soul:** "I've been around." he shrugged nonchalantly

**Maka: **"Where have you been?"

**Soul: **"Some parts of Europe, Asia, South America, and a few other states."

**Maka:** "What's your favorite food?"

**Soul:** "Chinese, Sushi mostly."

**Maka:** she made at face at the answer earning a quizzical look from the albino "What's your favorite sport?"

**Soul:** "Basketball"

**Maka:** 'What's your favorite hobby?"

**Soul:** "Playing the piano"

Maka raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at this and smiled lightly, she was interrupted as the server, Kim, came and took their orders. They both chose the same thing and after another flirtatious smile at Soul she sashayed to the kitchen. Maka wondered how the girl didn't dislocate her hip bone at the exaggerated movement. "Continue." Soul said as he took a sip of the wine that had been served a few minutes ago. She thought again as to what she could ask, she was out of ideas. Maybe she could go into other stuff? He DID say anything...

**Maka: **"What's your family like?"

**Soul:** "My father passed away a few years ago, but he was strict and caring I guess you could say. My mother is more how can I decribe it? perky? outgoing? I'm not sure but she's very friendly to everybody. My brother Wes is older than me by 2 years and he took after my Mother's personality. He's been married for 5 years now, has a daughter Ivoney."

**Maka:** "What is Evans Corp about?"

**Soul: **"It's a music company, I record with musicians and help make them known to the world."

**Maka:** she couldn't help but be impressed, she never quite understood music but she loved to dance and sing to lyrics she knew. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

**Soul:** "I have had 4 girlfriends in high school, 3 in college and since I graduated I have had 3 more but nothing serious. Black Star just doesn't know about the others. He thinks I've only had 3 in my life. Don't tell him though I really don't want him to go into one of his 'Godly' rants and stuff."

**Maka:** Her eyes widened "Oh my god! You know Black Star?!"

**Soul:** "Yes, he's my bodyguard, Tsubaki, his wife is my secretary."

**Maka: **"Oh, Now I know where I hear about your company before. How long ago did you open it?"

**Soul:** "A few years ago, it started out small but as soon as I got clients in I had to get a bigger place."

**Maka:** she nodded and smiled, he was very successful, a HUGE difference from all the other guys she dated. "Why do you need a bodyguard?" she asked curiously.

**Soul:** "The music business is competitive, it may not seem like it, but when a music producer really wants to sign a new singer, rapper and whatnot they get extremely aggressive. I've had my share of murder attempts and such. It gets on my nerves so I hired Black Star to cover my back."

**Maka:** she was stupefied, she didn't know the music industry could be so dangerous. "Do you enjoy your job?"

**Soul: **" Of course! If not I would have dropped everything a long time ago. I love it because music has always been in my family. It's why I chose to be a producer."

**Maka:** "What motivates you? To keep going and such."

**Soul: **"Honestly, I'm not sure. I just love doing what I do. It was never about being motivated or going no where."

**Maka: **so not only was he successful, he had a passion for something, something that wasn't girls, drinking or gambling. She was falling for him by the minute. " What do you look for in a girlfriend?"

**Soul: **"I want someone faithful, honest, understanding, and who loves me for me not what I have or what I've accomplished. Looks really don't matter, though I've been told I seem to prefer busty blondes. But I think that's just a coincidence, I haven't just dated blondes."

**Maka:** "How would you describe yourself?" she wanted to see just how conceited he was.

**Soul: **He smirked "I would say I'm handsome, I have my jerk moments, smart, funny, serious when I have to be, loyal, understanding, honest, charismatic and stubborn when I have to be."

Maka smiled so he _was _conceited in a way, not too much but still it was there. Another interruption came about in the shape of a curvy bubble gum haired waitress. With an inviting smile and flutter of eyelashes she went about serving their food taking longer than a waitress should. Maka was getting irritated didn't she know she was being unprofessional? But she kept her cool and when the waitress left with a seductive "If you need _anything_, please let me know." She looked at Soul with a quirked eyebrow. He in turn looked at her as well a questioning look countered her own.

**Maka:** "Are girls _always_ that coquettish towards you?"

**Soul:** "Yeah, I try and not give them anything to make them feel as if they have my attention and such but they never take the hint. It sucks even more when I tell them and they make a huge deal out of it." he sighed shaking his head.

**Maka:** "Have you ever been in love?"

**Soul:** "No, like I said none of my past relationships have been long term or led anywhere."

She nodded in understanding, she knew what that was like. She had 2 more questions left and didn't know what else to ask. She felt stupid for asking most of the other questions but she hadn't known how to start. What else could she ask? What did she want to know? She couldn't think of anything else to ask. "Can't find something to ask?" Soul asked smirking at her, she pouted "No, I can't think of nothing else to ask." He laughed the deep sound causing a shiver down her spine. "If you want you can save those questions for later. When you think of something." Maka smiled and nodded "Ok, sounds good." Soul nodded once taking a bite out of his food, steak with mash potatoes, gravy and a salad. Maka followed his example and bit into her food. It was delicious! Never had she had food like this in her life. "How is the food?" he asked wiping his mouth. Maka beamed "It's delicious! I've never had anything this good." He chuckled "That's good to hear, but now that _you're _done asking questions I believe it is now my turn." Maka looked into ruby colored eyes "Ok, I've got nothing to hide." she smirked at him something that stunned him he knew girls found his smirk attractive enhanced by the serrated edges of his teeth, but her smirk was down right sexy. He himself was lost, where should he start? Should he just ask the same stuff she did? It was a start, he could switch any of hers for others if it came down to it. He wondered how she would react it would be funny to see some of her reactions. He grinned inwardly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Soul watched the ash blonde squirm in her seat, it amused him to no end that he could get such a reaction from her. He smirked and that seemed to agitate her even more. He didn't even know what to ask either, but he would make sure he could get as much information out of her as possible. He couldn't help but be attracted to her, she seemed different from other girls, she saw his car and the price on the food here, yet she didn't react to it like most girl did. Her eyes didn't light up with money signs like other women he had taken out on dates, even business related dinners. Yes, Maka Albarn was something else altogether.

**Soul:** "Your favorite color?"

**Maka:** she raised a brow _is he serious?_ "Black."

**Soul:** "Favorite movies?"

**Maka:** "I like all types of movies, and _yes_ that includes horror as well."

**Soul:** now it was his turn to quirk a brow _a woman who liked horror... that was new._ "Favorite thing to do?"

**Maka:** "Reading."

**Soul: **he scoffed "Reading? Really? What do you like to read?"

**Maka:** she stuck her tongue out at him reminding Soul of his soon to be 6 niece. "Mysteries, but anything really. And Should I count those as 3 separate questions?"

**Soul:** "No, just one. Have you ever traveled?"

**Maka:** "I've been to New York and California. I help the store owner with his business when he can't meet other distributors himself."

**Soul:** "Ahh... What do you work in?"

**Maka:** "I am a crew member at the toy shop you went into last time, but I also manage the store, help with the merchandise, and keep the paperwork in order."

**Soul:** he was impressed, she was a businesswoman something that she didn't seem to be. "Do you like your job?"

**Maka:** she smiled warmly "Of course! I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't."

**Soul:** he nodded understanding what she meant more than he thought possible. "Have you dated much?"

**Maka:** she turned away "I have, not much but I have dated here and there."

**Soul:** "What happened?"

**Maka:** she bit her lip, did she dare open up those old wounds? She might as well, if she wanted to move on in her life she needed to be able to talk about her past right? "I... I've had some bad experiences, cheating, abuse, and just about everything and anything."

**Soul:** "How long was your last relationship?"

**Maka: **"A year and a half."

**Soul:** "If I may, what happened?"

**Maka:** "I found him cheating with his secretary in his office." she glared at the table top as if it were to blame for the sudden rush of emotion stirring inside her.

**Soul:** "What an idiot. What did you do?"

**Maka:** the anger turned to amusement as she smiled mischievously "I kinda, sorta, maaaybe called an emergency meeting in his office without his knowledge." she answered drawling out the maybe. A smug smile crossed her lips at the memory.

**Soul:** he blinked watching the little smugness that made its nest on her lips, causing him to chuckle which then turned into full-out deep throaty laughter. She really was something. "What did he do after that?"

**Maka: **she laughed with him, "He almost tipped over trying to pull up his pants!" she said in between giggles. She didn't feel embarrassed at letting him know her what once was her grief. It was now funny, and the fact that he offered humor instead of pity made it better.

**Soul:** he admired her, that she didn't let anything or anyone bring her down. She had fire, a little spark within that could warm or burn depending on the person or deed. He liked that, she was unique, one of a kind, and he had seen enough of her fiery temper to know she wasn't one to trifle with. "What do you want in a guy?"

**Maka:** she thought for a minute, "Honestly? Um... I want someone who's honest, caring, loyal, respectful, who loves me for me, who won't try to change me, and who can keep me grounded when I need it." she bit her lip again contemplating anything she might have missed. But she knew she had described her ideal man without second guessing it all the way.

**Soul: **he balked, she had described him exactly, without her knowledge she had just what she wanted in front of her. But he knew gaining her trust was going to be a battle, she had been through Hell and back, under all the smiles and laughter he knew there was a scared girl who thought every man was the big bad wolf. But he wanted her, and nothing would keep him from her. He, Soul Evans, would conquer Maka's fears whether it took days, weeks, months or years. Maka Albarn would become the future Mrs. Evans if he had anything to say about it. "Have you ever been in love?"

**Maka:** "I thought I was but, I don't believe the 'love' I felt was real or that they even knew what love really is. But then again who does?" she said looking at the table once again, then she gazed into his eyes emerald meeting ruby in an intense stare that melted their surroundings, she felt something then, an electric pleasure current that began at the base of her neck and ended at her toes. No one had ever made her feel that way, it was amazing. She looked away at the dance floor much to her surprise it was filled with dancers, she frowned puzzled _when had the music began? When had they started dancing? _were they really _that_ into their conversation? She heard him clear his throat and turned to see him standing in front of her, hand held out his other behind his back. She smiled and took the offered one letting him lead her out to the checkered floor. He held her to him, just how she loved to be held not too tight and not too loose.

**Soul: **"Where did you learn to dance?" he asked looking down at the petite woman in his arms. He liked how he still needed to look down even when she was in heels, she was tiny compared to him, tiny but by no means delicate.

**Maka:** "My mother loved to dance, so when she was in a good mood, I became her dancing partner." she smiled "I then learned how to dance from Liz and Patti."

**Soul:** "Where are your parents?" he hadn't heard her mention them until now.

**Maka:** "My mother passed away, and my father is in jail." she answered troubled.

**Soul:** "I'm sorry for your loss. And why is your father in jail?" he asked concern clear in his tone.

**Maka:** eyes downcast she answered "He... he used to rape me before I moved out, it started happening when I was 7 and then my mom found out."

**Soul:** anger coursed through him in a torrent, how could someone do that to their own daughter?! It was inconceivable. He only had two more questions left, he needed to choose wisely, but he had most of what he wanted to know. "How do you manage to stay so strong?"

**Maka:** she frowned in confusion, "What?" she asked puzzled no one had ever asked her that. She didn't even know she was strong in the least. She was Maka, the girl with the ugly past, she wasn't strong she just dealt with life day by day.

**Soul:** "This doesn't count as part of my questions, but how can you still smile and laugh with everything that happened to you? If I were a girl I would be bitter towards the male race."

**Maka:** she shrugged "I just take it day by day, I can't let anything bring me down. I wouldn't say I'm strong but I guess that's what you may call it. Life is about learning lessons, some people are either checkpoints or 's just a matter of discerning what they are."

**Soul:** he understood what she meant it had couldn't have been explained any better than that. He smiled she really was something all right. His resolve grew by the second he wanted her more than anything in this world that was for sure. "Hey Maka? When you came storming in the store, what did you mean by 'forget the prince I'll take the damn frog?" it had bugged him and now he had the opportunity to ask about it.

**Maka:** she flushed red, that was Liz, Patti's and her code name for guys. Damn it! "Um... It's something my friends and I came up with, it's like a code name for guys. Like a scale frogs being the nerdy ones I guess and the prince the hottest ones, we made it up in high school and its stuck ever since." she gave a small smile which she hid in his shoulder.

He smiled he wanted to ask which category he fit in but he knew his questions were over. The song ended and he bowed to her as he was taught when he was younger. "How about we head home? It's pretty late and I'm pretty sure you have work the next morning." he said looking at his watch it was close to midnight and he didn't want to have her home late. She smiled at his gentle-manliness and nodded, though she was upset that their night was coming to an end. They went out to the parking lot and he opened the door for her. He jogged to the driver's side and turned on the car backing out carefully and heading to their apartment complex. They chatted and talked about petty things getting to know each other a little more. When they arrived he kept his gentlemanly manners opening her door and walking her to her door. He smiled down at her kissed her hand, a promise to repeat their outing again he bade her good night and walked into his apartment, after watching her go in of course.

Maka smiled as she leaned against the front door, she had to admit she was falling slowly but surely she was falling for Soul Evans. He was everything she never had and was quite the catch. She moved from the door and proceeded to get ready for bed. Thoughts of the ivory haired man next door clouding her mind, smiles and sudden fits of giggles escaped her without permission. She's only met him a few days ago and already she was giggling like a school girl with a crush. She had never fallen so quickly for someone, well that was a lie, it had taken Alex a week to woo her. And then doubt settled in what if all this was just a façade? Will he show his true side when they were together? What if all this was just a trap to lure her in like Asura had? Or how Hiro had left her the day after they had slept together? Or was he a cheater like Alex? Stupid insecurities! She shook her head, he was different she could tell. _But you've been wrong before_ her conscious reminded her. She sat on her bed, pink PJ's and all the thoughts swarming in her head. She shut them down quick, she could give him the benefit of the doubt right? Right, she would give him a chance, just one. And with that resolve she settled down to sleep.

Soul on the other hand was nowhere near asleep and he doubted he could. The shock as well as the anger burning him from the inside out was torture. His night was now ruined, not by thoughts but by his surprise guest. He'd been getting ready for bed, thoughts of the petite girl next door heavy on his mind when a knock at his door sent those thoughts scurrying away. He went to open it and revealed a curvy, well-endowed brunette in tight skinny jeans, form-fitting black tank top, and stilettos. At first he thought it had been another of his older brother's antics, he'd called hookers to his apartment before as a gag leaving a very unappreciative younger brother, but when she spoke it was confident and held authority none of the street slang the street girls had. "Are you Soul Evans?" she inquired giving him an appreciative once over. "Who's asking?" he countered back not sure who the Hell she was and not giving any information until he did. But that was shot out of the sky when she pulled out a picture and held it next to his face. "Huh." she breathed "Well, I'm glad I found you, took me a while but here I am." she announced with a flourish. "Right." he drawled annoyed "And you are?" She smiled reminding him of the Cheshire cat "Why darling, I'm here to meet you of course. I can't believe Daddy didn't tell you. I'm Geneva Montejano, your fiancé."

** A/N: Please don't kill me! I'm sorry I took so long! I had major writer's block and couldn't think of anything to write! But I hope I did good N you like it :) But Yes! Geneva is in town! Uh-oh! Find out what happens in the next chapter! See ya then :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Days have passed since Maka and Soul had been on their date, things were formal now just a hey and a good bye when they ran into each other, Maka did't know what to do, much less think. Did he not have a good time? Or was it just a one time thing? Maka sighed as she sat down on her favorite spot on her couch, she tucked her feet underneath her and began to read, she didn't get to the first sentence when there was a knock at her door she got up and went to answer it, "Who is it?" she called out, "It's Mrs. Daniels from across the hall." replied a femenine voice. Maka opened the door and smiled at the older lady "How can I help you?" she asked pleasantly " Hello Maka dear,I was wondering if you could do this old lady a favor?" Mrs. Daniels said "Of course! What is it you need?" Maka asked happy to help. "Could you please take Snuggles here for his nightly walk?" Mrs. Daniels inquired pointing down at the brown furred pug next to her, Maka looked at the small dog and smiled "Of course! Let me just slip on my shoes" Maka ran to her room and slipped on her black converse, she grabbed her sweater and headed back to the waiting Mrs. Daniels, she took her keys off the hook and closed the door behind her, she took the leash from her and walked to the elevator waving at Mrs. Daniels as the doors closed "All right Snuggles," she said looking at the small dog "Let's get you some exercise." she walked outside and let the dog lead the way, she walked behind him letting him sniff here and there, lifting his leg to mark his territory when he felt like it. They got to the park and Maka let the dog run around for a while before deciding to go back home. She called to the dog and he came bounding over to her, she quickly attached the leash back on and turned to walk home.

She was in front of the building when her cell started ringing, she stopped and glanced down at the screen Alex's name appeared on the caller ID Maka sighed and rejected the call before turning off her cell she started to walk back inside the building when all of a sudden the Pug gave a tug and took off running towards the bushes lining one side of the building "Shit!" Maka hissed she ran after the dog calling his name, but the dog paid no heed to his temporary mistress and continued to frolic in the shrubbery, Maka glared at the moving bushes and taking a deep breath she crawled under them, this was the only time she was happy about her short stature, and managed to wrap her hand on one of Snuggle's hind legs he squirmed and freed himself, he put some distance between them again and sat down in a slightly bigger space, "Stupid dog" Maka muttered under breath "This is the LAST time I take you out for a walk!" she crawled to where the dog was happily grooming himself, she was about to lunge at him when she heard a familiar husky voice walking up to the building, she froze _SOUL! _she also heard the clicking of high heels, she sat down next to the dog as she waited for him to walk through the doors but his footsteps stopped and Maka noticed the clicking of high heels ceased as well "Souly! Let's go to your apartment" she heard a female purr "I can't Geneva" Soul said " I have to get up early tomorrow" "But Soul!" the girl whined Maka clenched her fists, she moved a few branches out of her way and saw Soul standing with a tall brunette, the said girl, had her arms wrapped around Soul's neck and one leg wrapped around his waist, Soul looked slightly uncomfortable as he tried to pry her hands away from him. The brunette tightened her grasp and Soul sighed "Maybe some other time ok?" "Promise?" The girl asked "Yea, I prom-" he was cut off as she pressed her lips against his. Maka trembled in anger and clenched her teeth. Too bad she had to wait until they left to go to her apartment there was no way she wanted Soul to know she had seen this little scene.

Maka looked at the dog next to her and glared "You know? This is your fault." she accused, the dog gave her the doggy version of a smirk and stuck his tongue out, Maka looked at the dog in horror "You better not! You damn mutt!" she hissed the dog wagged his tail and began to bark. Maka froze "What's that?" asked the girl on the other side of the bushes "Sounds like a dog." Soul replied Maka hung her head in defeat, taking a deep breath she picked up the dog and set him in the crook of her elbow, slowly she crawled out of the shrubs and dusted herself, her head held high she walked past Soul, who seemed to be trying to hold back laughter, and the girl Geneva who was watching her with a crooked eyebrow. Maka made her way inside and rode the elevator up to her floor. She walked to Mrs. Daniels door and knocked, the door opened and Mrs. Daniels looked at Maka "Oh my goodness! What happened?" she exclaimed Maka looked at her sheepishly "Snuggles and I had an incident but we are ok." she replied. Mrs. Daniels shook her head and scowled at her dog. Maka said good night and walked into her apartment.

Maka flicked on the light in the living room, "Hello Maka." her head snapped up at the sound of the voice, she looked on her couch and scowled at the black haired young man sprawled on her leather couch. "What do you want Alex?" she spat out crossing her arms over her chest. Alex surveyed her up and down, taking in her disheveled appearance,"What happened to you?" he asked cocking an eyebrow "None of your business, now what do you want? And how did you get in here?" she replied " I wanted to talk to you, and I still have the spare key you gave me." he replied nonchalantly standing up Maka sighed and dropped her hands she was not in the mood for this. "All right say what you have to say." she said looking up at him. She watched warily as he took a deep breath and run his fingers through his hair " Look babe, I miss you ok? I hate that I hurt you, I want you to give me another chance, just one more chance and I'll do whatever it takes to gain your trust again" he looked at her pleadingly " I know I fucked up and it's killing me babe, I think about you 24/7 and there is nothing I wouldn't do to be by your side once again,I love you." Maka looked at him and felt tears prick her eyes " I don't know Alex, it's not something I take lightly, you know I don't trust people easily and I trusted you but you hurt me deeply and I don't know when or _if_ I can forgive you." he walked over to her and kneeled wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her shirt, "Please babe just think about it?" he murmured. Maka sighed and nodded " I'll think about it but I can't give you any guarantees." Alex looked up and smiled "Ok baby." he got up and cupped her face in his hands he softly brushed his lips against hers and walked to the door, "I'll be waiting." he whispered before exiting. Maka sank onto the couch and let the tears flow she didn't know what to do anymore she was so torn. She got up tears still running down her cheeks and headed to her room grabbing a change of clothes she went to shower.

Soul walked into his apartment and set his keys on the table beside the door, his thoughts replayed the hilarious scene he had just witnessed. He chuckled at the memory and walked to his kitchen, he grabbed a water bottle and drank deeply. He was glad Geneva was gone, she was such a nuisance all she wanted was sex. He didn't know how to get rid of her and the fact that she planned to stay for a month was aggravating. What pissed him off even more was that he hadn't spoke to Maka for a few days. He leaned against the counter and ran his hands through his hair, the whole time he had been with Geneva he couldn't get Maka out of his head, they were so different, Maka was dignified, she didn't try to jump his bones every time she was with him, while Geneva tried to get him in bed every chance she got. He was tired of girls like her and he wanted a change of pace, he could see himself going somewhere with Maka. He sighed and shook his head...He weighed his chances debating to going over and talking to her maybe set up another date for the weekend. He decided to go for it... What did he have to loose? He walked out of his apartment and to the one next door. He knocked and waited, he heard footsteps come nearer and stop right in front of the door "Who is it?" came from the other side "It's Soul" he replied the door swung open and Maka leaned against it "What's up?" she asked Soul quirked an eyebrow "Are you ok?" he asked "Yea I'm *Hic* fine" she said her words slurred Soul looked at her skeptically "Wanna come in?" she asked Soul nodded and she moved opening the door wider, Soul stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind him and followed Maka to her kitchen. She hopped onto the counter and pointed to a chair with her foot he sat on the chair and looked at her, she picked up a bottle of Jack Daniels and took a drink, she extended it out to him "Want some?" she asked he took the bottle from her and took a drink "What's the occasion?" he asked her handing it back, Maka snorted "No occasion, just trying to forget." she sighed. Soul looked at her and nodded. He didn't know what was going on but he wasn't sure if he should ask, he contemplated asking and his curiosity won in the end "What's going on Maka? What's bugging you?" he asked softly Maka looked at him and tears welled in her eyes "I just don't know anymore." she responded.

Maka looked at Soul feeling the tears run down her cheeks, he stood up and placed himself in between her legs, wiping away her tears he held her against his chest as she unleashed all the pent up hurt burrowed in her heart. He murmured comforting words as he stroked her head, she pulled away from him slowly as the tears subsided into sniffles, she wiped her tears with the back of her hand and drank from the bottle again, liking the feel of the liquor burning down her throat, "Maka, what's wrong?" he asked concern lacing through his words. She looked at the floor as she responded " My ex came by earlier, he's trying to convince me to take him back, but after what he did, I can never trust him, but part of me wants to go back and another part of me wants to be with y..." she stopped abruptly. There was no way she was about to admit that she had feelings for him, she mentally crossed her fingers hoping he hadn't caught onto what she was about to say.

She brought the bottle to her lips again and drank, she was feeling the alcohol more now the warmth spreading through her, she glanced up to see Soul looking at her, she blushed and turned away, she felt him shuffle a little and then he had his face in front of hers " And the other part wants you to be with who?" he asked his breath fanning out over her face with a hint of alcohol. Maka squirmed under his gaze DAMN IT! He knew what she had been trying to say! Now he was trying to get her to confess it! She looked at the corner of her kitchen and refused to say anything "Maka, tell me please?" Soul asked cupping her face in his hands, Maka pulled back gently and shook her head vehemently SHE WOULD NOT BREAK! "All right then." he said cracking his knuckles "We'll do this my way." Maka looked at him in alarm "Your way?!" she exclaimed Soul grinned taking the bottle from her setting it on the counter and picked up Maka by her waist, putting her over his shoulder he marched into the living room.

He set her on the couch and straddled her pinning her arms over her head with one hand holding her wrists together. "What are you doing?" she squeaked out Soul chuckled and replied "You'll see." He leaned over her and asked again "Another part of you wants to be with who?" once more Maka shook her head signaling she wasn't going to answer "Ok then." Soul began to tickle her side, Maka's face turned red as she tried to hold back her laughter, "Will you answer now?" he asked and Maka smirked "Go ahead and tickle me all you want, I won't budge." Soul let go of her arms and used both hands to tickle her Maka laughed and squirmed trying to get away "Answer me and I'll stop." Soul said continuing to tickle her "No! I can't! Stop!" Maka breathed out in between fits of laughter. All of a sudden there was a knock on her door again and Soul stopped jumping up and standing by the edge of the couch, Maka wiped the tears from her eyes she fixed herself up and walked to the door "Who is it?" she called "It's Alex" came the response Maka looked at Soul with wide eyes. She composed herself and opened the door "What is it?" she asked "I need to talk to you about something important, can I come in?" Alex asked Maka looked back to see that Soul had disappeared. "Come in." she said stepping back, Alex walked past her and stood in the middle of her living room.

"Look there's no easy way to say it." he began running a hand through his hair " And I might as well come clean too, Alma* wasn't the only one I cheated with there was another girl Miranda about 2 months ago too." Maka clenched her fists and glared at him as he continued "Miranda is... well... she's" he seemed at loss for words "JUST SPIT IT OUT!" Maka shrieked Alex flinched and took a step back "Miranda is pregnant." Maka felt the world spin, she shook her head to clear it "Let me get this straight, you cheated on me two months ago, got a girl pregnant, and then you cheated again?" Alex looked at the ground "LOOK AT ME!" she yelled at him, he looked up meeting her deadly gaze the saying if looks could kill flashing briefly through his mind, "You came to me earlier asking for me to take you back! That you missed me and what not! And you even said you loved me..." he interrupted her "I still do." he said furrowing his brows. Maka snorted " If you really did love me you wouldn't have cheated." she stated simply causing her ex to turn his head away " I made my decision anyway and I no longer want to see you anymore, forget we had anything and forget that I exist! You have a child to think about now so don't waste your time with me anymore, I'm done"

Alex looked at her and sighed " All right, I knew that once I told you things would never be ok anyway." Maka nodded and turned to the door she opened it and waited for him to step through, as soon as he stepped over the threshold she closed the door and pressed her back against it. She slid to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest in an attempt to hold herself together, she felt like she was falling apart on the inside the pain and hurt she felt were unbearable, her shoulders shook as her tears came pouring out relentlessly. Warms hands slid around her shoulders silently and she gasped, startled at the contact looking to her left through her tears, she saw Soul sitting next to her, he didn't say a word, he pulled her to him and held her silently as she cried into his shoulder offering silent comfort. After a few minutes of heart wrenching sobs she calmed down enough to be coherent. "Thank you Soul." she said sincerely, he gave a wry smile "Don't worry about it, I'm here whenever you need me." She smiled and nodded, he stood up and held out his hand, she took it and he pulled her up. "Come on, let's go somewhere." he said she frowned "It's almost midnight where would we go?" she asked puzzled. He smirked "Don't trip, just come on." She shrugged she went to her room and grabbed a hoodie along with her shoes. They walked out to the elevator in comfortable silence. Maka wondered where they were going so late at night.

_***Alma is the secretary he cheated with.**_

**A/N: So another chapter! :) Alex sucks! Lol I based that whole situation on an experience I went through but it wasn't quite like that... It was a very crazy ordeal but I'm over it now! Anyway... Stay tuned for the next update! N I'll tell you where they're going :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Maka followed Soul to only he knew where not really paying attention to their destination. She had so much on her mind, so many questions and very little answers, how was it that she never noticed Alex cheating? How had she not caught the signs? She felt stupid, betrayed, embarrassed and more than a little angry, was she really that naive? Probably, she wasn't the luckiest girl when it came to guys, which was the reason she ended up dating assholes like Alex. She remembered all the promises he'd made, the assurances that she had changed his 'player' ways, how he would tell her that he loved her and that she was the only girl for him. She snorted, which caused Soul to look at her his eyebrow quirked though he made no comment, Maka crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at the starlit sky, only to be reminded of the nights she had spent staring at them in Alex's arms, she scowled dropping her head once more to the sidewalk. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Her mind chided and she couldn't help to agree, she was stupid, more than she thought she'd been. "We're here." came Soul's voice broke throughher thoughts.

She looked up to see they had meandered to the small playground behind the apartment building. It wasn't much just a big square with sand, a slide, a swing set, a merry-go-round and a jungle gym. She looked up at the white haired male raising a perfectly arched eyebrow "Really?" she asked amused, Soul shrugged a shoulder chuckling at her tone. Maka shook her head smiling, she made her way to the swings ploping down and used her legs to swing back and forth. She remembered of the times when she and Black Star would go to the park and he would push her on the swings, she had liked how high she could go almost as if she could fly. Or how they would compete against one another to see who could swing the highest. Even now feeling the air play in her hair, watching as the sky got close and then far once more, she loved it. "Having fun there?" Soul asked watching her as she swung in the air like a child. "Come swing with me!" she called to him, he waited until she went back before scurrying to the other side and sitting on the other swing, before long they were both laughing at their antics before they stopped. Maka beamed "I remember one time when I was 10 and Black Star was 11," she laughed at the memory "We were swinging really high and Star being the 'God' he was decided he would jump off the swing, he jumped but didn't exactly do it the right way or something, he ended up face planting in the sand, to this day he claims he meant to do it." She shook her head but the smile never faded, Soul chuckled at the story.

"Hey, in about a week my niece will turn 5, my brother is throwing a birthday party for her, would you like to come with me?" Soul asked looking at her, Maka smiled "Sure, I didn't know you had a niece." she commented the male nodded pulling out his wallet and handing her a small picture, Maka took it careful not to smudge it, in the light provided by the lampost she could make out a baby girl with white hair and blue eyes, her pink dress had a picture of a heart on it. She had no teeth but still smiled her eyes crinkling a bit, she awed "She's so cute, what's her name?" Maka handed the picture back "Ivoney." Soul responded tucking away the picture and his wallet "She's a lot bigger now, that was when she was like 6 or 7 months old." he smiled "She's also a chatterbox, won't stop asking questions, it's pretty funny she's a curious little girl." Maka laughed lightly "I'm sure we were the same at that age." Soul laughed with her "Yeah probably." She sighed "I'm an only child, I don't have the joy of having nieces or nephews." Soul looked over at her "Really? There is only my brother and I, when he got married Mother was ecstatic, she wanted a daughter but she got ovarian cancer and couldn't have anymore kids." Maka glanced at him "I'm sorry, you must have been pretty upset." The white haired man nodded "We all were, but we stood by her." Maka smiled "That's great, your family must be very united." she commented.

"Yeah, we are what about yours?" he asked, Maka paused for a second before answering "My Mom and Dad divorced when I was 13, my Dad wouldn't stop cheating so my Mom divorced his ass and went traveling, she left me with him I got a job at a restaurant when I was 16 and saved up until I was 18, moved out and now here I am 3 years later." she shrugged a shoulder "I haven't seen or heard from my Dad since, he doesn't really try to find me. And I could care less about him anyway." Maka looked away hoping he didn't see the anger burning in her eyes. She hadn't been very truthful with him, she'd left out the major part of why she actually moved out of her Father's house. "Hey, can I ask you a question? If it's too personal you don't have to answer." Soul asked after a few minutes. Maka nodded "I heard that girl at the club say something about your Dad, I can't exactly remember but I was wondering what she meant." She tensed, not sure whether to respond or make up a lie, but she didn't feel like she should Soul made her feel comfortable she took a breath "My Dad... he" she turned away not wanting to see his expression when she told him "He used to rape, first once in a while, then frequently, that's why I moved out. I couldn't stand to be around him, I felt sick and disgusted at him and at myself. It's why I've never actually _been_ with anyone." She didn't notice when he moved so she was surprised when he cupped her face and turned her to face him. She didn't know why but she didn't like to see him so upset, her hand moved on its own accord her thumb gently massaging the frown away. Soul closed his eyes relishing in the sensation of feeling her so close, he could feel her warm breath on his face, and without second thinking his lips touched hers soft and warm.

Maka didn't know why she didn't pull away, it just felt so right. She wrapped her arms around his neck, turning her head slightly to the side and reciprocated his actions. Nothing had felt as right as being here, with Soul, she had never felt this way. They broke apart, slightly out of breath Maka buried her face in the crook of his neck, while Soul held her in his arms though not by much since she was still on the swing, he kissed the side of her head, the silky feel of her ash blond hair tickled his nose and the smell of strawberries filled his nostrils, no matter how uncool it sounded, he could stay like this forever. He smiled into her hair, forever sounded nice, it sounded perfect, he couldn't really understand what it was about her that caught his attention, but she was different, she was Maka, Maka Albarn the girl next door. They stayed that way for a long time, neither said a word, neither spoke nor moved, it was just too damn perfect for them.

**AN: Another chapter! I hope it was as good as you expected :) Until next time :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Maka didn't know time could go by so fast, it was already a week since she and Soul had shared their first kiss together. Something her memory didn't let her forget, it replayed the moment over and over again during the past week, Liz and Patti had been excited at the news, gushing and demanding details, not that there many details in the first place. She lay in bed enjoying the warmth of her blanket, and listening to Patti's soft snores as she slept on her bedroom floor, the girls had spent the night having not been able to spend much time together outside of work. They had gone to bed pretty late and were now paying the consequences, Maka looked to her clock and cursed it was already 1:30pm and she needed to get ready for Soul's niece's birthday party at 2:30pm Soul had said he would pick her up at 2. Maka sprung out of bed grabbing the pile of clothes she had set out last night and headed to the bathroom, after a quick shower she dried off and got dressed, now all she needed was her hair and make-up, Maka headed to her room once again, she stopped in the living surprised to see Soul and Liz sitting opposite each other. "Hey Maka, I let him in." Liz ginned at her the emerald eyed woman narrowed her eyes pointing at the elder blond "Behave." She warned she turned to the white haired man "I'm sorry, I slept in late," she shot Liz another look "I'll be out in a minute." Soul shrugged "Take your time." Maka hurried into the bedroom, she gave Liz a warning look conveying the words behave-or-I'll-kill-you. Liz grinned in return her silent just-watch-me followed by a wink, Maka sighed she just hoped she wouldn't embarrass her too badly.

Soul eyed the woman on the opposite couch, she was pretty too much of a girly girl by the looks of it, since she hadn't stopped ogling her nails since they sat down to wait for Maka. He wondered how Maka and she became friends or what Maka had meant by warning her to behave. "Soo…" the blond drawled "Do you always stalk girls or is this new for you?" Soul raised a snowy brow "Stalk?" he asked puzzled the woman named Liz scoffed "You only saw her one day and now all of a sudden you two are going out and stuff, what was it that attracted you to Maka? I mean I know she's cute and all but, she doesn't seem your type." Soul chuckled "And just what do you know about the types of women I date?" Liz met his stare evenly "I don't but I assume you like gorgeous women with expensive clothes maybe tits and ass, Maka doesn't fit in that category." The ivory haired man shrugged "I don't go based off appearances, Maka is genuinely beautiful both inside and out, I like her for who she is not by what she wears of how big her assets are." Liz pursed her lips but conceded to his words, he seemed to be speaking the truth, and though she thought he was extremely handsome, she wasn't going to let pretty boy break her friend's heart, she narrowed her eyes at him "If you dare to break her heart or hurt her in any way…" she glared heatedly at him "I will personally hunt your ass down and break your face, along with every damn bone in your body, am I clear?" Soul never knew fear until he met Liz Thompson, something about her just screamed "I can be crazy, don't make me bring it out!" So he swallowed silently and nonchalantly muttered "Loud and clear." He wasn't sure just how convincing he was but she backed off soon after.

"I'm ready!" Maka chirped behind them, Soul immediately jumped up and appreciated her "You look great." He complimented to which she muttered a thank you and walked over to him, he motioned for her to walk in front and they ambled their way to the door, he stepped out and waited for her as she called back into the door way "Don't break anything! Lock the door if you are gonna leave, I'll see you later." He caught the warm "Ok!" and the smile Liz gave the younger blond, though when he caught the aqua eyes on the other side they instantly turned icy and he was grateful when the door closed. Liz Thompson sure was an enigma all on her own he shuddered. "I hope Liz didn't traumatize you." Maka spoke up as they made their way to the parking lot to his car, he looked down at the petite woman "No, but she's very…. Intimidating." He provided Maka laughed "Yeah, she can be very intimidating when she needs to be, but living on the streets does that to you." She shrugged nonchalantly and Soul reared back "How did you two meet?" he asked, a smile ghosted on her lips as she answered "My freshman year in high school, she and Patti tried to take my lunch money at knife point, they'd been running with one of the gangs in the district, and that day I was tired and angry so I ended up fighting them both, it was a pretty close fight but they respected me after that and we've been friends since then."

Soul couldn't help but feel awed by the woman beside him; he chuckled at the thought of Maka getting down in the middle of the crowded hallway. He'd seen the damage she could do so he could only imagine what Liz and Patti were capable of, then her warning popped up and he shuddered he'd like to keep his face in piece along with the rest of his body. They talked throughout the drive to his brother's house ranging from Maka's years in high school to his own experiences, until they pulled up to the circular driveway of a two story house with a wraparound porch. It was beautiful a sunny yellow with white trimming and rose bushes beside the stairs. Two windows on the lower part and a circle with two square ones on either side, it was like something out of a movie. "Come on, we gotta go around the back." The young woman nodded and followed him around the side of the house to the back and she could hear laughter and the shrill screams of children, they both came around the bend and Maka grinned it was a typical birthday party, a bounce house to one side of the yard, tables lined neatly in the center of the yard, three other tables on the outer sides one filled with rectangle aluminum trays, plates, cutlery and napkins, the second had cups and big orange jugs with the words "Gatorade" in white a blue and white cooler sat on either end, and the third held all the little girl's presents, Maka hadn't even noticed the two huge parcels wrapped in pink paper in Soul's arms until he added them to the mountain of gifts already on the table.

The theme was princess, since everything either had Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, or Ariel on it. "Uncle Sooouuullll!" came an excited squeal and Maka managed to catch a small blur of pink tutu as a small bundle of energy collided with Soul's chest, she smiled at the affectionate display between Uncle and Niece, before Soul stood up and grabbed hold of the child's hand he walked towards Maka and stopped "Ivoney, this is Maka, Maka this is my niece Ivoney." He motioned between the two and Maka smiled at the tiny child "Hi, Happy birthday!" Maka said kneeling down to her height, the tiny girl grinned "Hi!" she said shyly and Maka grinned "You're pretty." The little girl said in awe the young woman laughed "Why thank you, you're so cute." She said tapping the younger girl on the nose, she was small only going up to Maka's mid-thigh, her white hair in a bob curling under her chin, and blue eyes twinkling with energy and mirth . The little girl giggled "Are you Uncle Soul's girlfriend?" Maka shook her head "No sweetie, we're just friends." The little girl pouted "Awww that sucks! Cuz then that would make you my Auntie and that would be awesome! Other than Mommy I'm the only girl." And Maka couldn't help but laugh at the child, the little girl was called away by a playmate and she scurried off. "She likes you." Soul said watching the little girl flounce away, her pink tutu moving with her. Maka smiled "I like her too, she's so cute." Soul smirked at least he had no problem with his niece accepting her, now he had to present her to his brother and sister in law as well as his parents.

Maka followed Soul as he introduced her to other family members and friends, she was surprised to see Black Star and Tsubaki there and even sat with them for a while before Soul found his brother and dragged Maka towards him, and there was absolutely no way they could _ever_ deny they were brothers, Wes as he was introduced to her was Soul's mirror image except Wes was a bit taller and more older looking, but they were opposites as well Soul had a slouch to his posture while Wes stood perfectly straight and smiled more than Soul did. And Wes' wife Evelina was friendly and amiable they both instantly took to each other with ease, something Soul was grateful for, now all he needed was for Maka to meet his parents. This happened sooner than he thought when he found them sitting at one of the tables by the shade, "Mom, Dad." Soul called to them and they both turned happiness lighting up their faces, "Soul!" called his mom happily she got up and came to her son giving him a kiss on the cheek and appraising him, his Father came and gave his youngest son a hug. "Mom, Dad I'd like you to meet Maka, Maka these are my parents Valentine and Alphonse." Maka stepped forward hands clasped in front of her she bowed in respect "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Evans." Mrs. Evans trilled a laugh "Please, darling call me Valentine." She embraced the young woman, who returned the gesture shyly, Mr. Evans also hugged her "You are one beautiful young lady." He complimented and Maka blushed murmuring a thank you. "You have such beautiful eyes; I've never seen a color so green in all my life." Mrs. Evans smiled cupping her face; the young woman smiled "Thank you, my Mother also has the same eye color." Maka studied Soul's parents as they caught up with their son, Mr. Evans was tall, just like his sons, with the same ivory hair and muscular build, Maka noticed his eyes were more of a burgundy than his son's ruby red, dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks, dress shoes shone on his feet. His wife was of average height, olive toned with twinkling hazel eyes, brunette curls half-ways down her back, dressed in a summer dress of a pretty peach color and same colored high heels, she was gorgeous. Soul's family was made of nothing but pretty people she couldn't help but think, she nodded when Soul excused himself to go speak privately with his Father, something Maka noticed wasn't settling well with him. She sat with his Mother and her amicable nature soon had the jade eyed woman unwinding, losing herself in a conversation that went from Soul's childhood and his many adventures, many of which Maka later filed away to tease him with, and her experiences with cancer. Maka liked her, she wasn't stuck up, Maka admired the woman for her strength after having dealt with such a frightening and no doubt exhausting experience. "Maka," began Mrs. Evans after a while "I can tell my son has a thing for you, and I don't know if you feel the same, but I like you and I hope this isn't the last we see of each other, you seem like a very nice young lady, and stronger than you seem, you're the type of woman I would hope my son settles down with." Maka blinked "Thank you?" she responded though it sounded more like a question and the older woman smiled "Maybe one day we will even share the same last name." Maka blushed and the woman laughed at her reaction, Soul came back a few minutes later and seemed to be struggling with something she didn't question it, but he wasn't the same as before. The party came and went, the presents were opened, the food finished, the cake cut and passed out and before Maka knew it she was on her way back to the apartment, Soul was quiet and thoughtful, Maka didn't interrupt whatever it was that was bothering hoping he would tell her when he was ready, he'd listened to her so she could return the favor.

They made it to the apartment complex and made their way to her apartment she opened the door, and looked back to meet Soul's troubled expression he seemed torn between pain and anger she was about to ask what was wrong when he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers, this was different it wasn't soft or full of caring like last time, but filled with longing, despair and want she reciprocated, lips stumbling against his and she wondered what had caused him to react this way, after a few minutes they broke apart panting, and he leaned his forehead against hers and sighed. "Soul?" she questioned "What's wrong?" Ruby eyes drowned in emerald "Maka, I know this is sudden, but I… I want to know, would…" he took a deep breath "Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Her breath hitched and she bit her lip, looking back up to him she could see some inner turmoil though she didn't know what it was and surfacing in the ruby red of his eyes was doubt, she smiled cupping his face in her small hands "I would love to." She answered she squeaked as he claimed her lips for his own again, his grin nearly splitting his face in two.


End file.
